The Little Prince
by CharlieWise
Summary: Spoilers for 10x06. It's how I hope 10x07 will end. Contains as far is I know, no spoilers for 10x07.


A/N: Only what mine is mine!

"Everyone is free to go home and get some rest." Gibbs said as they walked back into the squad room having just gotten a full confession from Randall J Kersey.

"Great."

"Thanks Boss."

"Get some rest yourself." The three agents said in unison.

"After finishing the paperwork." Gibbs responded and had to chuckle at the collective sigh from his agents.

"Gibbs may I speak with you?" Ziva said as she walked towards his desk. As Gibbs just looked up at her expecting her speak she added. "In private."

Gibbs nodded and stood up. Tony's eyes followed Ziva intensely, only blinking when the elevator doors closed.

"What yah think Ziva wants to talk to Gibbs about?" Tony asked McGee.

"If she wanted you to know Tony, she would have talked to Gibbs in front of us." McGee responded.

"I know, that's why we want to know." Tony said standing up and walking towards the elevator.

"I don't want to know Tony." McGee yelled.

Tony was just about to push the button the doors opened again and Ziva and Gibbs came walking out. "I uh, figured I get us some good coffee , seeing we're going to be here for a while." He said.

"Without your jacket Tony?" Ziva asked

"I'm a man Ziva, I can handle a little cold weather." Tony responded puffing his chest out.

"Coffee can wait, so can the reports. Make sure they're finished tomorrow." Gibbs said before taking off towards the stairs. Leaving a stunned Tony and McGee behind.

"What did you tell him?" McGee asked.

"I told you, you wanted to know." Tony said.

"Very mature." McGee responded.

"That I made important reservations." Ziva simple stated.

"What kind of reservations?" Tony asked stepping closer to Ziva who rose to the challenge and stepped right into his personal bubble. Her face only inches away from his.

"None of your work." She whispered before turning around and picking her backpack from the ground and walking towards the elevator.

"None of your business, Ziva. Not work, business." Tony responded picking up his own bag and jogging after her. "You coming McGee."

"You guys go ahead. I just have to pick something up from Abby's." McGee responded.

"So you going out on a date?" Tony asked as the elevator started to down to the parking garage.

"No. I don't think so." Ziva said.

"You don't think so?" Tony asked intrigued.

"Yes."

"So it is a date?" Tony responded and Ziva thought she might hear a slight disappointment in his voice. But she might just imaging it.

"No, I said yes to your question that I don't think it's a date." Ziva said and the elevator stopped moving before the doors opened.

"Okay, good." Tony said, before remembering what he was trying to accomplish. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the movies with a… friend." Ziva said nodding to herself.

"Oh." Tony said, for some reason he felt like his heart dropped to his stomach. He had felt this before, when he realized Wendy had canceled the wedding. Why would Ziva going to the movies with someone else bring out the same feeling. "What movie are you going."

"The little prince. It's playing at the theater on forty-secondstreet." Ziva said with a smile, but Tony stopped in his tracks. Feeling even more hurt that before. Tears even pricked the back of his eyes.

When Ziva realized he stopped walking she turned around, not expecting what she saw. She had expected him to catch on by now but he hadn't. He was standing there looking wide eyes at her, shoulders low, arms at his side, knees slightly bent. In all the years Ziva had know him, all the childish games he'd played, she had never seen him look any more like a hurt little boy.

"Tony?" She asked softly.

The hurt in his eyes changed to anger and Ziva knew she made a mistake. He probably felt like she had broken his trust. That she was mocking him.

Tony took a deep breath and walked straight for his car. The will to crawl up in a little ball and be alone, the feeling of disappointment stronger than the will to fight with her. How could she.

"Tony wait." Ziva yelled, but he didn't he just kept walking. So she ran after him and caught up to him when he started his car. So she opened the passenger side door and sat down.

"Ziva get out." Tony said. Eyes focused in front of him.

"Look at me?" Ziva asked, when he kept looking in front of him she had to be careful not to lose her own patients. "Look at me please."

His steely eyes turned to her, only to see her giving him a small piece of paper. Curiosity getting the better of him he pulled it out of her hands.

_42__nd__ theater _

_The little prince_

_9:30 pm_

_Row 7 seat 12_

He looked from the piece of paper back to Ziva who by now had put on her belt.

"Well what are you waiting for let's go." Ziva said to her friend.

**A/N: Let me know what you think, since this is my first dip into TIVA FF**

**Should I continue?**


End file.
